


Hot spring

by ShotoTodorokilove



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acezo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoTodorokilove/pseuds/ShotoTodorokilove
Summary: In this One shot Ace isn't dead!This happens two years later.Ace x Zoro





	Hot spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! ! These days if I wasn't really motivated to write.

Ace met Luffy and his crew again on a small island.  
Ace suggested that the boys come with him to the hot springs, but everyone declined the offer except Luffy and Zoro.

Once at the hot spring, the three boys only wear a towel around their waist and then enter one of the pools.

"Mmh... it feels good," said Ace standing next to Zoro.

Zoro says nothing and closes his one eye. And Luffy's a little dizzy.

"My brother is really lucky to have you"

"Why?" Answers Zoro without opening his eye.

"Because you're really sexy and cute" Ace whispered that sentence near Zoro's ear.

The swordsman begins to turn red in the face of Ace's compliments and proximity.

"Stop talking nonsense."

Ace suddenly takes his hands and looks at him seriously.  
Zoro opens his eye and looks at Ace with surprise.

"I'm serious, Zoro, I really mean it. You're really my type."

Zoro pushes him away a little bit being embarrassed.

"Stop it"

"On one condition only" He smirks preventing Zoro from moving and approaching Zoro's face.

"Tell me" Zoro's breathing is getting faster and faster and his cheeks are all red.

"Let me kiss you and I'll leave you for now" He winked at her.

"Good." He says it coldly to hide his embarrassment.

Ace kisses Zoro with tenderness

-End-


End file.
